


A Friend in Need

by Copgirl1964



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copgirl1964/pseuds/Copgirl1964
Summary: Greg and Mycroft talk after Sherlock tried to do Greg a favour.





	A Friend in Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WastingYourGum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastingYourGum/gifts).



> My contribution to the constellation of Silver Fox Saturday falling on Rupert's birthday  
> My thanks go to @MapleleafCameo for the short notice beta.

Despite the swelter, Greg shivered, because the moment Mycroft Holmes had entered the room, the temperatures had dropped at least ten degrees.

“I heard you might be responsible for.. this.” The tip of Mycroft's ever-present umbrella indicated the battlefield that once had been a kitchen.

“Nope, I’m not,” Greg protested.

"Is that so?" Mycroft cocked an eyebrow. “Then what happened here?”

“Sherlock happened. He,” Greg lowered his gaze, “he wanted to do me a favour.”

Mycroft laughed out loud. “My brother doesn’t bestow favours, and if this mess counts for a favour, I don’t want to imagine what the result of a prank might look like.”

Greg bristled. “Sherlock is my friend, who, at this moment, is in hospital for stitches. I’d prefer if you kept this short so I can go and check on him.”

The DI’s aggravation caused Mycroft to make a step backward. “My apologies, inspector. Naturally, you're right, but would you first care to explain the reason why Sherlock blew up the kitchen?”

“England plays at the World Cup, and there’s a shortage of carbon dioxide.”

“I don’t understand.” Mycroft looked confused. Chemistry had always been his brother’s gift, not his.

For once it was Greg who rolled his eyes. “Sherlock blew up the kitchen when he produced carbon dioxide, so I can have a proper beer. “

**Author's Note:**

> Read about the shortage of carbon dioxide in the newspaper, and decided it was a good prompt for a 221b ficlet.


End file.
